Game of Three
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: In a shattered world, where there are two kinds of people (those with wings and those without), Max is taken prisoner and forced to cage fight. Forced to fight other prisoners like her, it is only her survival instinct that allows her to go on: That, and the mysterious second-in-command to the ruthless Director, who impossibly seems to want to help. AU. FAX.
1. Prisoner

**Full Summary: In a shattered world, where there are two kinds of people (those with wings and those without), Max is taken prisoner and forced to cage fight. Forced to fight other prisoners like her, it is only her survival instinct that allows her to go on: That, and the mysterious second-in-command to the ruthless Director, who impossibly seems to want to help. **

**Rating: M for fairly mild sexual references and a bit of violence. Nothing too smutty or graphic. I only do tasteful sex scenes (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Also, the book 'Blood Red Road' by Moira Young inspired this story idea. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Chapter One: Prisoner**

I wake up with silent tears on my face. The dreams – or memories – have been nonstop since I was taken. My mother and father both killed in front of me. Blood everywhere and a scream so shrill that I couldn't speak for two days. Forced into a steel cart with sixteen other prisoners. The bars are strong, and even if you could somehow escape, six guards surround us at all times.

All around me the other prisoners sleep or murmur to themselves. One boy starts to wail for his mother. The other prisoners kick at him.

"Quiet!" a tough looking girl hisses. Her face is covered in dried blood. It is obvious that she is a resistor. "You'll only draw attention to yourself."

But the boy can't help it. He only cries louder.

I wonder if I should help him. Bring him close to me and console him. But I can't feel anything. I'm numb. So I do nothing.

"Shut up," a guard says, jabbing the hilt of his sword through the bars. It connects with the boy's head and he slumps. There is no way to tell if he is merely unconscious or dead. I don't check. I do nothing.

The cart keeps moving. It only stops twice a day for meals. We only get a piece of stale bread. The guards eat their stew in front of us, laughing and jeering. They are a rough mob, with long facial hair and dried blood under their fingernails. Only one of them appears to be clean and civilized. It is obvious he is in charge. He does not speak a word, but the guards always go silent when he is watching. He is the only one I am afraid of.

The guards are restless tonight, and I think I know why. After a week of travelling, we are nearing our destination. I've heard stories about the cities. They are rife with danger. The cities are lawless. The people in charge are powerful and corrupt. They enjoy a range of illegal activities.

"You've been quiet," the tough looking girl with blood on her face whispers to me. She has moved closer to me and I can see her big brown eyes. She is younger than I originally thought: perhaps only a year older than me.

I nod to her. I don't want to be rude to the first person that has spoken to me in days. But I don't feel like using my voice. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I will only cry.

"I'm Chrissie," she says.

I swallow. I have to get over my irrational fear. I want to speak. I want to have this basic human interaction.

"Max," I reply, my voice hoarse.

"I can tell you're tough. Even if you haven't been resisting like the rest of us. Do you want to live?"

I stare at her. What kind of question is that?

"It's a valid question. If you really wanted to live, you would not have just sat in the corner, silently, for a week. Maybe they've already broken you," she says.

For the first time since my parents died, I feel something. It's anger.

I bare my teeth at her and hiss. My body is filled with heat and I know that I can hurt this girl.

She smiles and I realise what she has done.

"So you do want to live," she says. "Good. We can use as many resistors as we can get."

"We can't escape," I say. I've watched. There are no faults in the guards' routine.

"Not yet. But there will come a time when just one thing goes wrong. At that time, we have to be ready. No hesitations."

I nod to her. She slides back to her original spot and I am left to my thoughts. I thought that I would prefer to be dead than live as a prisoner. But Chrissie has made me realise that I want to live. My parents would want me to live.

I suppress my guilt for not telling Chrissie the entire truth. If the guards knew, they would surely make my life even worse.

I have a secret. And in a world split in two, my secret could get me killed.

I am Winged.

If they knew, I could be tortured, enslaved, raped, burnt, killed. Although, technically, all those things could happen to me anyhow. My kind has been subdued by the Wingless for decades. They hate us. Despise us. Call us inhuman. Burn us at the stake. Personally, I think they are jealous. Who wouldn't want to fly?

They must not learn my secret. Otherwise an even worse fate is in store for me.

The sun is rising and light is warming us in our cage. The dead earth stretches before us, but on the horizon stretches a wall made of stone. We have reached our destination. None of us knows what awaits us.

**x**

**x**

**x**

The streets are busy, full of people trading their wares and travelling towards the city centre. Some people stop to stare at us. Others are obviously used to the sight of prisoner carts. I make eye contact with the city folk. They are the first to look away.

We are headed towards a giant structure in the middle of the city. It is an arena, that much I can tell.

When we reach the middle of the arena, we stop. There is a large cage right in front of us. The guards unlock and open the cart door and we are ushered out. All weapons are kept at the ready. I haven't used my legs for so long I fear they don't work.

I manage to keep my feet and look around the arena. There is a trapdoor in the ground that is guarded by two guards.

The guards fling the trapdoor open and we are led down a set of stone stairs. There is only artificial light where we are going. One boy takes one look at the stairs and makes a run for it. He doesn't make it four steps before the guards are on him. They drag him kicking and screaming down the stairs.

Once we are underground, we are told to form a line. An ugly woman looks each one of us over. The small and weak prisoners are ushered into one group while the strong prisoners form another. I am one of the strong.

The other group is to be sold as slaves, or worse. Our group, however, has a different purpose.

"I take it you all saw the cage in the arena?" the woman asks us. She is tall and muscular. "Today you will fight. You will only win if the other person yields, goes unconscious, or dies. If you lose three fights, you will find yourself at the crowd's mercy. If you continuously win, however, you may find that you will go onto bigger and better things. But you are always at the crowd, and the king's, mercy. Do not forget that." She looks at the guards. "Take them to their cells."

The girls are herded into a cell on one side of a corridor while the boys are herded into the other. We can see each other from across the corridor. There are already about thirty girls in our cell. They stare at us, bloody and broken. They do not rise from their positions. They do not speak a word.

I make myself as comfortable as possible against the bars, away from everyone else. Chrissie sits a few feet away from me and gives me a nod. Then we wait.

It is some time before the guards appear in the corridor. Two men walk down the middle. The first is fat and covered in gold. He smiles at us, but it is not comforting. The second man stands just behind him. He is dressed entirely in black, with black hair to match. It is obvious that the fat man is in charge, but I find that I am far more intimidated by the second man.

His eyes land on me and I feel a jolt in my stomach. His eyes are deep and it almost feels like he can see into my soul. It is at that moment that I realise that he is incredibly handsome. I know without a doubt that he is dangerous. Deadly. I am afraid.

"Fresh meat, listen up!" the fat man yells. "I am the Director. I direct your misery. How you live and how you die is up to me. To please me, you need only please my crowd. They pay handsomely to see you fight, after all. If you please me, you may find that you will be rewarded. If not… well, that is another matter." The Director smiles at us, revealing his yellow teeth. "Who would like to fight today?"

No one says a word.

He laughs. "Don't be shy, my pretties. I will simply have to choose." He pretends to consider. "I want the girls first today." He points at four of us, including Chrissie and me. We all arrived together this morning. "Guards, get them ready." We are quiet as the Director leaves, the dark man behind him.

"Who was that?" I ask the girl next to me. She glances at me and follows my gaze.

"That is the Director's second-in-command. His name is Fang."

She leaves the rest unsaid. It is obvious that everyone is terrified of the dark man. Of Fang.

I don't get a chance to think about it much further, because we are being led out of the cells and upwards. There is a knife at my neck as we emerge from underground. I can hear a crowd roaring, but I am momentarily blinded by the sunlight. I get the impression of a massive crowd.

I am pushed into the cage with a dark skinned girl. I don't know her name. I don't think I want to.

We stare at each other across the cage.

"What happens if we don't fight?" she asks. I don't know the answer.

"We get to kill you," a guard replies from the sidelines.

The crowd is deafening.

"What are you waiting for?" The Director's voice is booming. "Don't be shy!"

I clench my jaw and wait. The girl across from me straightens. It is apparent that we must fight.

And I am determined to win.


	2. The Cage

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate hearing your views/feedback. Someone asked what time period this story was in. Mostly, it's not really set in any particular time. I wrote it with the idea that it's set in the future after some sort of tragedy. But really it's kind of timeless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter Two: The Cage**

I watch my opponent as she clenches her fist. Shadows from the cage bars above us land on her face. I know she is about to make her move. And I am ready.

She lunges and her fist catches me in the jaw. She's quick - that much is for certain. I shove my elbow into her chest and she gasps. She is stronger than me, I can tell. Perhaps she used to do manual labour before she was captured. I am a lot lighter than her – I need to be in order to fly. But I am strong. And I won't give up.

I strike out and punch her, landing it on her jaw. She reels back, but recovers quickly. She grabs my shoulders and slams me into the ground, where she lands a few solid punches into my gut. My vision starts to get spots, but I force myself out from under her.

She slams me into the side of the cage and I hit my head. She gets her hands around my neck before I know what's happening.

I can't breathe.

It's at this moment that I realise that I really do want to survive. I might have thought I did before, but now I know that a small part of me wanted to give up. Perhaps I would be happier if I could join my parents in the afterlife.

Or perhaps there was no such thing as an afterlife and I'd be giving up my life for nothing. I know that I have to live to carry on. I can't give up. Because then my parents' deaths would be for nothing. Who else could avenge them but me?

I could feel the anger flooding through me. I was hot with the need to spill some blood. If I could only get out from this blasted chokehold!

I swing my arms up and smack them down on the girl's elbows. She lets go in surprise and I gasp in a giant breath. Then I punch her. Hard. Her nose breaks and blood spurts everywhere. She falls backwards and doesn't get up. She's out cold.

The crowd roars. I can barely hear them over the sound of my blood in my ears. It takes a while for the anger to fade and my blood to stop boiling.

I am escorted from the cage by two guards. The other girl is dragged by her feet. I wince, but don't feel regret. It was her or me. This is about survival.

It isn't until I'm back in the cell that I realise I am covered in blood.

**x**

**x**

**x**

When I wake up, I hear the news. One of the boys died in the cage last night. The winner, a boy named Iggy, has been silently weeping in the corner of his cell. He didn't mean to kill. The other boys keep away from him.

The girls like to talk. I think it gives them a sense of purpose. I prefer to keep to myself. I would rather not make friends when I might end up killing them. I think the other girls just want to take their minds off things.

The guards pull prisoners out throughout the day. It isn't until nightfall that we are left alone.

My whole body aches, but I don't complain. I know that pain is going to be a constant part of my life now. Better some pain than being dead.

Throughout the week I am taken aboveground to fight four more times. I always win. When I'm in the cage, my survival instinct takes over. I don't think, I just do. I punch and thrash and bite and kick. I do anything to survive. To win. I've seen what happens to the losers. I watched as they gave a girl over to the crowd.

"Live or die?" the Dictator asks the crowd. He is holding a red handkerchief. If the handkerchief drops, it means death. And not a clean death either.

The crowd is unanimous. Death it is.

The handkerchief drops and the crowd descends. They flood the arena. The girl is covered in bodies. When the crowd is finally pushed back, her body is limp. She is black and blue and red and not breathing.

The crowd roars in triumph. I feel like I'm going to be sick, but I hold it in.

The crowd is ruthless. To survive, we have to win the crowd.

Sometimes I wonder why it's worth surviving.

Back in the cells we wait to receive our nightly meal. Our water trough is filled and we usually get given some stale bread and a bowl of watered down soup. But tonight something different is happening.

"Get up, you flea-ridden whores," a guard hollers. He's banging on our bars with a sword. The girls stand up.

"It's bath time."

This piques the girls' interest.

I am horrified.

We are marched outside, guards surrounding us. When we are all huddled in a small courtyard, the guards tell us to take our clothes off. The girls go still, staring at the men surrounding them. I go still for a different reason. A communal bath means that everyone will see my wings. I might as well have died in the cage.

The girls slowly undress, watching the men warily. I hesitate, wondering how I can get out of this mess. I glance up at the sky, but bars block my view. This courtyard is essentially a cage with no way up and out. Besides, they'd shoot me before I even got halfway to the bars.

Suddenly everyone goes still. I glance around to see why.

Fang has entered the courtyard.

He studies the girls and the men surrounding them. He whispers something to the man in charge and he nods grimly. Then he looks at me.

"You." He crooks his finger at me.

My feet move obediently towards him.

"You're to go with Fang," the guard says when I'm close enough.

I follow behind Fang as he leads me out of the courtyard. I'm so relieved that I feel like I could float away. When I glance back I see the girls have finished undressing. The men hand out tiny slivers of soap. When the girls are lathered up, the men throw buckets of water at them.

I grab my elbows and shiver.

Fang leads me to another abandoned courtyard. He turns to face me and I am caught up in his gaze. My stomach drops.

I consider making a run for it. But something about Fang tells me that I wouldn't get far. Even if I attempt to fly I know he will catch me. He is that scary.

"Wh-what's going on?" I hate the stammer in my voice.

"The Director has taken a liking to you, little girl." Fang's voice is low and smooth. "They are calling you the Undefeated."

"My name is Max. Maximum Ride." I don't know why I told him that.

His face stays blank as he stares at me. "The Director likes to ensure that his favourite…toys…stay alive. So I'm here to teach you a few things."

"What type of…things?" I ask.

"Tips, if you will."

"If I'm undefeated, then why do I need tips?" I ask, feeling cocky, which is foolish.

Fang moves so quickly that I don't see him. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground staring up at him.

"Because you aren't invincible, despite what you may think. You're making the Director a lot of money, and he'd like to keep it that way."

I decide not to say no to some training. I could always use it against the guards some day.

"Okay," I say with a nod.

Fang smiles and it is devastating.

He shows me the correct way to punch so that it does me the least amount of harm. His hands cover my fist, positioning my thumb correctly. His hands are big and calloused.

Then he lets me practice by aiming at his hands. My arms are shaking by the time we are finished.

He leads me back through the buildings, but doesn't take me back to the cells just yet. Instead, we go up some stairs and towards a door. There are buckets with steaming water out the front. He leads me inside, bringing the buckets with him effortlessly, even though they must be heavy. Inside is a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. He pours the buckets into the claw-footed bathtub and nods his head towards it.

I stare at him questioningly.

"You missed your bath," he says by way of an explanation.

I stare at him.

"Go on," he says, clearly annoyed.

I stop questioning it and move into the bathroom. There is a tiny window, but there is no way I'd fit through it. I close the door behind me and shrug off my boots, along with my disgusting clothes. I step into the tub and smile. I think that's the first time I've smiled since I was captured.

I wash away the grime and scrub at my hair. The tub is already filled with dirty water, but I don't care. It feels so good to be at least partially clean.

When I dry myself off I catch a glimpse of myself in the small mirror. I look completely different. My face is hard and lean. I've lost weight, not that I had much to lose in the first place. My eyes look too big for my face. My hair is a mess. I look at my wings. They are still dirty, even after my bath.

I sigh. Who cares what I look like anyway?

I put my dirty clothes back on and snoop around the bathroom, looking for anything I can use as a weapon. I find a tiny pair of scissors and grin.

I listen at the door, but I can't hear anything.

I swing it open and lunge out, aiming my scissors out in front of me.

The room is empty.

Or so I thought.

Fang is casually leaning against the door frame. When I emerge, he wraps his hands around my wrist and twists until I drop the scissors. I try to punch him, exactly the way he just taught me, but he just grabs my other wrist. He pins me up against the wall with his body. He is very strong.

He has broad shoulders and narrow hips. He is a lot leaner than the other guards, but he is also by far the scariest. I wonder exactly what I have gotten myself into.

"That's not a good idea," he says, his mouth right up against my ear.

I shiver involuntarily.

"I know it may not seem like it…Max. But I'm trying to help you. Do you think it was a coincidence that I collected you at the same time the other girls were about to be bathed?"

He leans back and looks me in the eyes. What is he trying to say?

"I know, Max."

Slowly, his hand reaches underneath the hem of my tattered shirt. His fingers touch my waist and then slide around to my back. By now my breathing is shallow. Then his fingers touch my wings. He strokes the feathers while his gaze never leaves mine.

He knows.

"How?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"I know everything," is his cryptic reply.

He smirks at the look on my face. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

My mind races. If he knows, why haven't they killed me yet? Or publicly tortured me? For some unknown reason, he has kept my secret. I don't think I've been more confused in my entire life.

Fang removes his hand and my breathing slows.

Only to pick up again when he moves his lips to my ear again.

"I'm going to take you back to the cells now. Max, no one can find out about your wings." He pauses. "If anyone asks any questions, I want you to say that you've been here. With me. In my bedroom."

My face goes red when I get the implications.

"No one will believe me," I whisper.

He pulls back and stares at my face.

His thumb brushes across my cheek.

"They'll believe you," is all he says.

"Why?" I can't help but question.

"Because you're beautiful. And I have a weakness for beautiful women."

Before I can respond, he's leaving the room. I hurry to catch up with him. I hate to go back into the cells, but at least now I am clean. Well, cleaner.

Fang leaves me with the guards and I watch him walk away for a while until the guards start prodding me underground. He confuses me so much. And scares me. But I can't help but feel warm when I think of him.

Underground, no one asks me where I have been. But I can see the curiosity in their eyes. It won't be long until they get up the nerve to ask.

I take a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.

I wish I knew what the hell was going on.


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter Three: Trapped**

The fighting doesn't stop. It never stops. I have dreams about the people I've hurt. But I never feel guilty. If I didn't hurt them, they would have hurt me. It's about survival.

The crowd calls me Undefeated. They chant my name whenever it's my turn to fight. Betting against me has become stupid, but the money the Director makes from admission fees makes up for it. I am his star fighter. It mostly just makes me feel sick.

Our baths seem to come sporadically, whenever the guards remember us. But Fang appears every time, no matter what. His lessons become more and more complicated. Soon I am learning stuff that would give the guards a run for their money. I wonder why Fang is going to so much trouble, but I don't dare to ask him.

Afterwards, he takes me to his room. I relish the opportunity to wash away the week's dirt. I don't try to escape again. I know it's futile.

When I step out of the bathroom, Fang is watching me from his bed. His legs are crossed at the ankles and his arms are behind his head. I get the urge to run, but I know it won't do me any good. He's that good.

"Are you scared of me, Maximum Ride?" he asks as he watches me.

I straighten my back and glare.

"I'm not scared of anyone," is my reply.

The corner of his mouth lifts up into a smirk.

"I know you aren't scared of the guards. I know you aren't even scared of the Director. But are you scared of me?"

I stare at him. I can see his muscles outlined underneath his clothes. He is strong, that is for sure. But his strength alone doesn't scare me. He is deadly. Like a snake, waiting to strike. He is a dagger, poised over a heart. He is slow death, running through my veins. He could kill me right now, even though he seems completely relaxed.

His eyes are what get me every time. They are so deep and dark that just looking at him makes me feel lost, never to be found.

"You already know the answer," I tell him.

He smiles.

"Can I ask you something?" I say, staring at my boots. My damp hair falls across my face.

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep teaching me how to fight? Isn't it pretty obvious that I know what I'm doing in the arena?"

I look up, curious to see his expression.

He doesn't answer for a long time.

I take a seat on the edge of his bed, my heart pounding.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't think I should…yet. I'll tell you another time, okay?"

I reluctantly nod.

"Time for you to go back, I think," he says, getting off the bed.

I remain still.

"I know you don't want to keep going back to the cells, but you're lucky that you even get to spend a few hours every week outside. The other prisoners don't get those luxuries." He kneels down in front of me and peers at my face.

"My parents used to say stuff like that," I say quietly, staring at the floor. "They'd say that we're lucky to be Winged, because the Wingless don't get such luxuries. I'd give anything to be able to fly again."

Fang rests his hands on my knees.

"How did you get caught?" he asks softly.

"After they killed my parents, I started running. I was building up speed to fly. But they threw a net over me. I tripped and they caught up easily enough. They dragged me back to the cart with the other prisoners. I was so scared and confused that I was pretty useless at fighting back."

"That's understandable," Fang reassured me.

"You wouldn't have gotten caught," I mumble bitterly. "You would've known what to do."

"Hey," Fang says, cupping my cheek with his hand. "You can't be thinking like that. You did the only thing you could have. You ran. That's the first rule of an outmatched fight. If you can, you run."

"I didn't do anything. When my parents got shot, I mean. An arrow went through them before I could even blink. But I should have seen it coming. I should have known."

"You couldn't have known, Max."

I sigh and press my forehead against Fangs. I know I am supposed to be scared of him. But in this moment he seems like just another guy. I feel safe with him. Maybe I even trust him.

"Is this stupid?" I ask, referring to us.

He moves his hand from my cheek and grips my knees. His hands are warm against my skin.

"Probably," he replies, but he doesn't move.

It's nice to just have someone to lean on. He is warm and safe. He will protect me.

After a while, he pulls away. He holds out his hand and I don't hesitate before taking it. He leads me back to the cells, but this time before he leaves me with the guards, he gives me a lingering look. I can see in his eyes that he does want to protect me. That's why he's been teaching me to fight properly. He wants me to survive. And not because I make money.

**x**

**x**

**x**

We are in the exercise yard, where only a fence separates us from the boys. We take this opportunity to stretch our stiff muscles and get some fresh air and sunlight. Chrissie makes her way over to my side.

"So, what's with all the visits from the second-in-command? Why are you getting special treatment, apart from the fact that you keep winning?"

I shrug, hoping that she'll just drop it. No such luck.

"Look Max, the other girls are startin' to get really pissed. They're scared of you already, and now they're jealous."

"Does it really matter what I do when I'm not in the cell? I still end up there every night. I still eat and sleep with you girls."

"What are you trying to hide?" Chrissie asks, her voice hard.

I wonder if I should really tell her what Fang told me to say. I don't feel comfortable talking about…sex.

But I have run out of excuses.

"Um… we go to his…bedroom."

I blush.

Chrissie stares at me for a moment, then her jaw drops. "WHAT?"

I cough into my shoulder.

"You've been _sleeping_ with him?"

We catch a couple of the other girls' attention.

"It's not like I could say no!" I try to defend myself.

Her eyes fill with pity, then mischief. "I don't think I'd be saying no to him," she says slyly.

"What?" I gasp. "But he's so scary! Don't you think?"

"Scary, but sexy."

My mouth goes dry.

"Wait until the girls hear about this!"

My heart stops. Somehow I don't think they'll be as thrilled as Chrissie is.

"Wait!" I gasp and grab for Chrissie's sleeve. But she's too quick. I chase after her, but she's already reached the main pack of girls. I stay back, unwilling to get closer to them.

I can tell when everyone has heard the news. They all look up and stare at me, hatred in their eyes. I think I've made a huge mistake. If looks could kill…

It isn't long until the boys find out as well. As we file back into the cells they make obscene gestures at me. One boy tries to grab me, but an elbow into his eye puts him in his place. The girls call me names underneath their breath.

"Whore!" they hiss. "Slut!" They don't seem to understand that technically, if Fang and I were sleeping together, it'd probably be rape.

Or do they think it is consensual?

Would it be consensual?

I flush crimson.

**x**

**x**

**x**

I wake in the middle of the night to a hand over my mouth. I try to scream, but it comes out muffled. I am surrounded by females and they look ready to kill.

"We've had enough of you," a solid redhead says. I think her name is Lissa. She seems to be the leader of this particular group. They crowd around me, holding me down on the cold floor.

"First, you never lose. Do you know how many girls have been given to the crowd because of you? So many girls murdered because you can't lose!"

Tears fill my eyes. I am having trouble breathing. I struggle against their restraining hands.

"Then to think that you're sleeping with Fang, the enemy! You're just a whore, looking for your next fuck! Do you think you'll somehow escape if you suck enough dicks? The rest of us are left in this hellhole! Only you get out. That makes us mad. Very very mad."

I can't speak. I can barely move.

"If we can finally kill you, then maybe we'll have a chance of surviving. It's nothing personal."

I try to scream. I try to do anything.

I'm trapped.

That's when Lissa straightens up. She kicks me in the ribs. She kicks me again. And again. And again. I cry out, but I have no oxygen. They're going to suffocate me. They're going to kick me till my lungs cave in. They're going to kill me. And I'm utterly useless. I can't even think of what Fang would do in my situation.

Spots dance across my vision. The pain is too much. My last thoughts are of my parents. Will they be waiting for me? Then I think of Fang. Despite everything he taught me, I am still useless.

Then I hear a yell. One of the boys has woken up. He's calling for the guards. They clamour inside, yelling. Lissa is pulled away from me and I can suddenly breath again. I suck in a lungful of air and straight away start to cough. Pain lances through me.

What seems like seconds later, Fang is there. He surveys the girls, probably scaring them all half to death. He kneels down in front of me and clutches me to his chest. I can't move. I can only wrap my arm around his neck as he picks me up. He carries me away from the cells and into the night. I breathe in the fresh air and wince in pain. My whole body aches.

It isn't long before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	4. Fang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter Four: Fang**

I wake up in a bed. I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed. Then everything comes crashing back to me.

I groan.

"Max? How are you feeling?" Fang's dark eyes enter my field of vision.

Unbelievably, I start to laugh. I stop quickly though, when my ribs protest.

"What's so funny?" Fang demands.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Oh really?" he asks, his voice amused.

"I know that you aren't going to hurt me."

"You know no such thing, angel," Fang states, his voice flat.

I reach up and cup his face. A part of me can't believe I'm touching him, but the other part knows that what I'm doing is right. This is right.

I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and slowly pull him down towards me. He shifts so that his whole body is hovering over me. I'm too weak to pull him all the way down, so I do my best to lean up towards him.

Then I kiss him.

His lips are surprisingly soft. He seems surprised, but doesn't pull away.

Slowly, hesitantly, his mouth opens to mine. He starts to kiss me in earnest. Our lips are melded together and he tastes like what I imagine chocolate would taste like. I love the feel of his mouth on mine. I love his smell and his taste and his lips and his eyes and his hair and his skin and his strength.

He presses his body against mine and I gasp, half in pleasure and half in pain.

As soon as the sound escapes my mouth I want to take it back. Because Fang remembers that I am injured and immediately pulls away. His body isn't against mine anymore. I feel the loss more than the absence of pain.

My first kiss. It is everything I imagined.

"Ar-are you feeling okay?" I've never heard his voice falter before.

"I think so," I murmur, watching his mouth as he speaks.

He hands me a glass. I sniff it. I think it's whisky. I down it all in one go. The burn hurts on the way down, but I feel better after having it.

"You've been badly bruised, but luckily nothing was broken. It's a miracle that a rib didn't puncture a lung."

"Do I have to go back to the cell?" I ask, my voice suddenly tiny.

"No. You're going to stay here with me, where I can keep an eye on you."

"You don't have to do that," I say. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

He laughs. He has a nice laugh. I want to bottle it.

"You have been an inconvenience since the moment I saw you step into that cage."

I try to roll over to look at him, but my body screams in pain. Fire races through my lungs.

"Don't move," he cautions, suddenly filled with concern. He leans over me, making sure I am comfortable.

"It hurts so much," I say, barely able to speak. The fire slowly subsides, but never quite disappears. I know I won't be trying to move again anytime soon.

"I think Lissa might have lead in her boots," I mumble.

"Is that the girl who did this to you?" Fang asks, moving a piece of hair off my face. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain.

"I'll kill her," Fang grumbles, standing abruptly.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll eventually fight her in the cage. She won't stand a chance."

Fang reluctantly kneels back down beside me. I stare at his face. How does someone as handsome as him end up working for the Director? I shake my head at the silly thought. Looks have nothing to do with it.

"She said that I'm a whore, just trying to get my freedom by sleeping around," I say into the quiet. I know he probably already knows this, but I have to explain. "She said that maybe if she killed me, they'd finally start to win. Do you think that makes me a murderer?"

"Shhh, of course not."

"And I kissed you. It was the first thing I did when I woke up. Maybe I am a whore." I can feel tears building behind my eyes.

"Max, you are not a whore. You are not a murderer. You are a survivor."

I feel a bit better after his words.

Fang hands me another glass of alcohol and I quickly throw it back. The fire isn't so bad now. He hands me one more glass and I take it, knowing that it will help me sleep.

"Fang," I murmur, reaching my hand across the bed towards him.

"Mmm?"

Our hands intertwine on the sheets.

"I've never been kissed before. Was I good?"

Everything around me is getting hazy. I hardly know what I'm saying anymore.

He chuckles and leans over me. I feel his lips against my forehead and sigh.

"The best."

I feel myself smile.

"Go to sleep," he whispers. After a moment's hesitation, his lips press gently against mine. I go to sleep thinking of him.

**x**

**x**

**x**

I sleep for two days, on and off. Sometimes Fang is with me, other times there are guards stationed at the door. The thought of escaping makes my head hurt.

After a while, I start to think straight again. The pain has faded to a dull ache and I can sit up and move around. I reckon another day or two and I'll be able to fight again. The thought doesn't cheer me up.

Fang opens the door and I see him dismiss the guards. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching me.

"Why haven't they made me fight yet?" I ask. I don't really think the Director cares if I'm at full health or not. None of us are ever at full health.

"I told them no."

"Really?"

He nods and slides into the bed with me. Now we are face to face and I can see every fine detail of him.

What is it that you do for the Director, exactly?" I can't help but ask.

Fang doesn't meet my eyes. I bite my lip, waiting.

"The dirty work, usually."

I reach up and trace my fingertips along his jaw. His stubble is prickly. Our eyes meet. Then I move my hand and place it over his heart. It beats steadily, reassuring me.

"How old are you?" I blush. It seems like such a silly question.

"Twenty-three."

"I'm eighteen," I tell him.

He smiles, but doesn't say a word. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Am I the only prisoner you've ever trained to fight before?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I ask, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Because you're a good natural fighter, but you wouldn't stand a chance next to someone like me."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"You're strong, Max. You're a winner. Soon, the Director will put you through to the second game, and then the third. I want you to be ready. I want you to live."

"…There's more than the cage?"

"It's called the Game of Three. First you fight in the cage. Once the Director is satisfied that you will always win, he will move you through to the labyrinth. The crowds go crazy for the labyrinth. They get to watch as you face numerous dangers. The labyrinth is rare to witness."

I swallow. "What's the third game?"

"A fight to the death. Against…me."

I suck in a breath and search his gaze.

"You?"

"Yes."

"Obviously no one has ever won before," I say.

We are both silent for a while.

"Why don't you just let me escape, instead of training me to fight you? I could fly."

"There are guards everywhere. They will shoot you down. They might not be particularly smart, but they are fast," Fang says. "And trust me, they have precautions against the Winged. As soon as the alarm is raised, it will be extremely hard to escape."

"So what, you're just going to kill me? Because I will never win against you, no matter how much you train me." There are tears on my face. "I could never kill you," I whisper.

Fang cups my face in his warm calloused hands. "No, Max, no! I won't ever hurt you. I'll think of something to save us both. We'll escape this place, together. But I have to do something first. I can't just leave without doing it."

"Why me?" I'm sobbing now. I hate myself for showing weakness, but I am too overwhelmed to stop. "Why am I special? I'm just a skinny brat with wings. Why are you helping me?"

"No, Max. You're special. You are fierce. A force of nature. You fight, you survive and you don't back down. You burn with passion. You are so full of life that sometimes I think that if I look at you for too long I will be blinded. I should be asking you why you are here, with me," he says.

"You are strong," I whisper. "You're calm. You are everything I wish I could be. I'd rather die than live in a world without you."

He pulls me to him. Our lips meet and part. His taste fills my mouth. His tongue meets mine. I am lost in his kiss. I never thought that I would feel so strongly about any man. He is my strength. He is my protector. I feel as if he is everything.

He pulls away, and I know he is afraid of hurting me. He slowly lifts up my shirt and reveals the side of my ribs. The bruise isn't as bad as it used to be. The dark purple has lightened and the edges have turned yellow. His eye catches mine before he leans down and gently kisses the bruised skin.

I shiver.

"Does this hurt?" he asks. His cool breath blows across my skin and goosebumps appear.

I'm having trouble speaking so I just shake my head.

He continues to kiss my bruised skin, his lips butterfly soft. Then I feel his lips press against the soft underside of my breast. I suck in a breath and now my heartbeat is frantic.

I can feel him smile against my skin.

"It's not fair," I say. I wonder if he can hear me over the sound of my heartbeat.

"What's not fair?" he asks as he leans towards me and places a soft kiss against my lips.

"The effect you have on me."

His grin has the same effect as a million suns.

"That's hardly my fault," he replies, kissing along my jaw.

My hand skims his ribs and moves around to his back. I intend to pull him in for another kiss when I pause.

This is the first time I've touched his back, I realise. And there's something not right.

"What is that?" I ask with dawning comprehension.

He pulls away from me, no longer playful. His eyes are serious as they gaze into mine.

"There's a reason I didn't turn you in, Max."

Then he pulls his shirt off over his head and spreads his wings.

Black as midnight wings.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I really appreciate them. **


	5. The Parade

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been studying hard for my exams. But now they are over so I should hopefully have lots more time to write. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Parade**

There is a loud knock at the door. Fang calmly collects his shirt and covers up his wings. His wings! I cannot believe that he has been able to keep this secret from me. My mind cannot even begin to comprehend it.

I scramble to get into a natural position and close my eyes so that it looks like I've been sleeping.

Fang opens the door and it takes a lot of self-control not to peek at whom it is. Luckily, there's a lot going on in my head to distract me.

"The girl's presence is requested for the parade," the person at the door tells Fang forcefully.

"I thought the parade wasn't until tonight," Fang counters.

"The Director wants her looking her best. So Angel will be doing her makeup."

Without waiting for a reply, I hear the man's heavy footfalls as he leaves.

Fang closes the door and my eyes spring open.

"What's going on?" I demand.

Fang runs his hand through his hair and lets out his breath. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed without looking at me.

"The parade is the Director's way of making more money. Basically, the best fighters are put on display in the streets. The commoners get a chance to see the fighters and the rich get the chance to assess the 'goods'. You can be bought for a single night by the highest bidder."

My mouth drops open. "Wh-what exactly are they buying us for?"

"Not for a picnic, that's for sure." He winces at my shocked expression. "It depends on the buyer. Sometimes they want their purchases to fight. Sometimes they want to degrade them by treating them as slaves. But mostly…it's sexual."

I gulp. My body begins to tremble.

"Is there anything you can do?" I finally ask.

Fang doesn't meet my eyes. "I won't be allowed to attend the parade, Max. This is the Director's way of warning me not to get too attached to you. He's getting suspicious about why I've kept you around for so long. It's a threat."

"So—" I swallow. "So, you're just going to let someone rape me?"

His shoulders crumple then, and I see him pinch the bridge of his nose. Although I am extremely upset myself, I crawl across the bed to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He turns and brings me into his embrace and buries his head in my neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

I try not to blame him, but I can't help but feel shattered. He is my knight in shining armour, but he is going to let me down on something so important. I can't help the tears that escape and run tracks down my cheeks.

No more words are spoken after that. What else is there to say? He leads me towards the whorehouse and leaves me with a prostitute named Angel. She is possibly a year younger than me with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. I try not to look behind any of the shimmery pink sheets that are used to block off rooms. Angel leads me to the only room with a door and shuts it firmly behind her.

The room is beautiful, with a large king sized bed and a dresser with a gilded mirror. Delicate decorations are everywhere, scattered along the bookshelves and dangling from the walls. There is a fairly extensive wine rack against one wall and a violin sitting on top of a bunch of sheet music.

"I'm his favourite," Angel says. Her voice is light and musical.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"The Director. I'm his favourite. So he showers me with gifts. It could be worse, really."

I can't imagine anything worse than being a prostitute. But then again, up until a little while ago I had lived a fairly sheltered and comfortable life.

Angel sits me down in front of the dresser. There is an assortment of perfume bottles and makeup scattered everywhere. If I wasn't so terrified about tonight, I might be charmed by such a girly display of beauty.

Angel is assessing me with her knowing eyes. She taps her fingers against her chin as she studies me.

"Well, first of all I'm going to need to clean you up if I'm going to be able to see what I'm dealing with," she says. "I can hardly even tell that you're a girl underneath that grime."

I'm horrified. Has Fang been disgusted by my filthiness this entire time? But then I remember that I'm not getting cleaned up for Fang, but some nameless monster.

Angel enters an adjoining room and I can hear water running into a bathtub. I'm impressed that she has working plumbing. It's a luxury that only the richest can afford. The Director must really like her.

She beckons me into the bathroom and I start to panic. My wings! She'll see my wings! Before I can do anything, she undresses me. I barely have time to be embarrassed before she's pushing me into the tub and scrubbing the grime from my body. The water smells like roses. She gives my wings a cursory glance, but doesn't say anything. I am shaking with nerves.

She hands me the soap – a full bar – and tells me to wash the parts underwater. Then she uses actual shampoo and conditioner on my hair. She repeats for good measure. I cannot believe that such a resource is being wasted on me. She surprises me when she soaps up my wings.

She dries me off with a towel and then takes a step back, the towel still clutched in her hand. She appraises my completely bare body. I cannot help the flush that rises to my cheeks.

"No wonder the Director sent you to me. You have a lot of potential. You will make him a lot of money tonight," Angel states. I wonder how that can be true. As soon as my 'buyer' sees my wings, they will execute me.

Angel fetches some lingerie from her massive pile. The black lacy garments make a stark contrast against my pale skin. I roll on fishnet stockings that connect to a garter belt. I feel absolutely ridiculous… and nervous. Angel appraises me and hands me a slinky silver dress that shimmers and shines. It completely covers my wings, which is a relief.

"Sit," Angel orders, directing me to her dresser. She pulls the chair out so that it is facing her. At this point I am barely containing my emotions. I don't want to freak out in front of her, but the panic is rising. I can only imagine what tonight is going to entail.

She starts applying my makeup with a precision that speaks of lots of practice. I cannot see what she is doing, but it seems to take a long time.

"Max, your eyes are watering!" she snaps as she applies mascara.

"I can't help it," I reply. I'm not exactly used to this sort of thing.

"Take your mind off it," she tells me more gently.

"Okay… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Angel replies as she deftly applies my eye makeup.

"Why haven't you said anything about my wings?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth in concentration.

"Well, it's kind of a big deal."

"The Director has a few Winged girls at his disposal. It's one of his kinks. In fact, that's why I'm his favourite."

My eyes widened, which pissed Angel off. "Stop that!"

"You mean you have _wings?_" I cannot believe it. This is just too unreal.

"You betcha. He gets his kicks from dominating the 'enemy'. I just assumed he already knew about your wings."

I swallow. Does this mean she will turn me in?

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, love. I wont tell. It's not my place," she says with a wink. I relax slightly.

"But they'll find out tonight."

"You'll just have to take his mind off of it," she replied. I took a deep breath, wondering exactly what that would entail.

When Angel is done with my makeup, she allows me to look at myself in the mirror. My reflection startles me. I can't even recognise the face in the mirror. My eyes are dark and smoky, my lips a soft pink, my cheeks contoured to perfection. I look like a hooker. Which I suppose is the point. I will away the tears at the back of my throat. I will deal with this. I will survive this. And if I get an opportunity, I will escape this.

Angel moves on to my hair next, curling each piece to perfection. When she is done, not a hair on my head is out of place. I stare at myself in the mirror, not ready to accept that this is really happening to me. As a final touch, Angel ties a ribbon into my hair.

The perfect bow for this perfect gift.

"One more thing," Angel murmurs as she moves to rummage through her stuff. She hands me a pair of silver stilettos.

"I cannot walk in those," I tell her, shaking my head vigorously.

"You're seriously worried about the shoes right now?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and I have to concede her point.

The shoes are the last things I should be worrying about.

Maybe I'll trip and break my leg and this whole thing will be called off.

Yeah…probably not.

**x**

**x**

**x**

I'm ushered onto a makeshift platform with the other girls. This close to the open sky, I'm tempted to try and fly. But the sight of dozens of guards on the surrounding roofs puts me off the idea. It would take two seconds for an arrow to pierce my heart.

The other girls are too nervous to pay me any attention. I'm glad that they haven't tried to push me off the platform yet. I can't see Lissa yet, but I'm tempted to push her overboard when I do.

A bunch of slaves start to pull the platform by ropes so that it starts to move. We all grab onto something at the unexpected momentum. I glance at the girls around me and notice that they too are covered in makeup. Some of them – the more prominent fighters and the pretty ones – have nice dresses on. The others look drab in comparison. I feel better knowing that I'm not the only one all dressed up. Although my silver dress stands out in the crowd.

A crowd has gathered on the streets. Dirty faces peer up at us as we slowly inch past. The guards form a barricade between any die-hard fans and us. I feel like a caged animal being gawked at by the masses.

Some of the other girls start to wave and the crowd eats it up. They start to push forward as they point out their favourite fighters to their friends. They try to figure out who is who based on what we're wearing. Some of the richer townspeople start naming us for the poor's viewing pleasure. I feel a prickling along my neck when all the attention shifts to me.

They've figured out who I am.

And the crowd goes wild.

I feel kind of sick and kind of proud at the same time.

I feel a presence beside me. It's Lissa. She sneers at me.

"Even when you haven't been fighting you're the crowd favourite. I wish they knew how weak you really are. You couldn't stop me from hurting you." She smiles sweetly. "What's wrong, not going to smile for your fans?"

A lazy grin takes over my face as my bruised side throbs in reminder. She has no idea how I've been plotting my revenge against her. She thinks she's safe out in public, but I know better.

My smile seems to throw her off.

I take a step towards her and she flinches. My smile gets impossibly bigger.

"This is just the beginning," I warn her.

Then I grab a handful of her red hair and yank her head down. Next I grab her arm, pull it behind her body and pull it up until I hear a pop. I shove her towards the other girls and they jump to catch her. Her shoulder has been dislocated.

I drop a clump of her hair on the platform and start to laugh.

The crowd gazes at me in astonishment before I hear cheers.

I never wanted to be violent. But this place has already changed me. Hardened me.

I stare down the street, knowing that at the end of this ridiculous parade will be a private auction.

I'm not planning on rolling over and spreading my legs. I will not lose my virginity at the hands of a criminal.

At least…that's what I thought.

**A/N: Please review. I appreciate every single one. **


	6. Sold

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

**Chapter Six: Sold**

"Single line. Don't try anything," the burly guard warns as the extravagantly dressed girls line up in the corridor. Our surroundings are lavish, mainly decorated in red. The corridor is lined with heavy drapes and I wonder why so much effort has gone into decorating this place.

The line inches forward. I am last and therefore I have the most time to worry about what is to come. I come close to making a run for it, but I know I will be caught. A guard moves closer to me, as if sensing my intentions. The hope that Fang will miraculously save me is at the back of my mind. But I shouldn't hold my breath.

Finally, it is my turn. I know I should not be relieved, but I feel it is better to face a known fear than a fear unknown.

"Go in, stand on the platform and do whatever they tell you to," the door guard says gruffly before the doors swing open and I'm pushed inside.

I stumble in my heels, but catch myself before I face plant. The room is round, with eight tinted windows. I can barely see the shapes of people behind each of the windows, as if each of them is a room. The whole room is cast with a red glow.

I make my way to the platform and gingerly climb up.

After a minute an automated female voice speaks overhead.

"Maximum Ride. Undefeated. Five foot nine. Fifty kilograms. Bidding starts at 100,000 dollars."

There is a pause, and then a creepy computerised voice – male this time – comes over the speaker.

"Turn left please."

I turn in reaction to the voice and stare at the window, where I can vaguely make out a shadow of a large man.

I shudder.

This is when I start to notice red lights above each window start to blink. There is silence while I turn to face each window, trying desperately to see who is inside each room. But it's futile and I have to wait to learn who has bought my fate.

Finally, all the lights stop. There has been some sort of silent bidding war, where each flash of a red light is another bid. I have no idea which window has won and I have no idea what price I was sold for.

I start to shake with fear. This is really happening. In a few moments, I will be at the mercy of a complete stranger, subject to his every will and desire. I cannot bear to think about it. The situation is really starting to set in.

A door opens. I head towards it, assuming it is for me. A guard appears to escort me to my destination.

"You know," the guard says as he places a hand on my waist, assumedly to lead me. "When you're finished tonight, you can always come find me. I'm sure I'll give you a more pleasurable time." He leers at me.

I curl my fist, but refrain from punching him in the face. I just grit my teeth in reply.

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, just ask for Sam." He has the nerve to laugh. Then he slides his hand from my waist to my behind.

I lose it.

I grab his wrist and twist. He lets out a little squeal before I let his hand go. His eyes are full of anger, and he swiftly backhands me across the face. I wince and spit blood onto the ground. I gingerly touch my tongue to my lip, where the skin is split and swollen. He grabs my arms and forces them behind my back. For a second I worry that he will do something truly terrifying to me, but nothing happens.

He leads me to a restaurant. Inside, the sound of clinking cutlery dominates. This is a well-established restaurant with only wealthy patrons. I feel tiny and insecure in comparison.

At the back of the restaurant is a private booth. Red seems to be the theme tonight as I study the cushioned seats and tablecloth. I do not dare to meet the eyes of the man already seated at the table. There is no doubt in my mind that he is my master for the night.

Maybe I can steal a steak knife and plunge it into his black soulless heart.

"Look at me, child. I like to see the eyes of my prizes."

My hands clench into fists. I will not be one of his victims. Slowly, I raise my eyes to his. He is a large man with a very plain face. He is very forgettable. I know why he's paid so much money to own a girl for the night. His eyes are dull brown, his hair a stringy white. He has got to be at least three times my age.

"Take a seat, child. Dinner will be served shortly." He pauses, studying me with perceived concern. "What happened to your face?"

I refuse to answer.

I perch on the edge of the booth just as a plate of steak as big as my head is placed in front of me. I don't hesitate to eat it. I have been ravenous ever since I arrived at this God forsaken place.

"It is my understanding that your name is Maximum. My name is Wayne," the man says casually as we eat. I wonder if he feels obligated to feed me before he rapes me, like some twisted date.

"How much did you pay for me?" I ask, morbidly curious.

His lips twist into a half-smile.

"Quite a lot, but you are worth every dollar."

"Gee, thanks," I say, finishing off the last piece of meat. I have eaten in a record amount of time. Good ole Wayne is only a quarter of the way done.

"I can see why he likes you," Wayne says with a chuckle.

"Who?"

Wayne stiffens, and then relaxes. "The Director, of course. Who else?" But I know he is keeping something from me.

"So, you seem to be eager to get out of here," he says, indicating my empty plate. "Does that mean you're keen for dessert?"

I gulp, suddenly realising that I should definitely not be rushing my meal. Not at all. I drop my cutlery and it clatters onto the plate. The word dessert has so many connotations – unpleasant ones in this case. So I am very surprised when the waiter brings out a slice of cheesecake. My mouth waters at the sight, but I make sure to take my time.

However, I can only drag it out for so long.

"So," Wayne says with a smile, placing his napkin on the table after he's wiped his mouth. "Shall we head to the bedroom?"

I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. It will be uploaded by the end of the week at the latest!**


	7. Prize

**Disclaimer: Do not own MR**

**Chapter Seven: Prize**

The restaurant is also conveniently a hotel. I am starting to think that everything is in the same place. The private auction room must be underground, the restaurant on the ground floor and the rooms on the higher levels. It makes sense, I suppose. It is easier to lavishly decorate only one building. This must be the Director's sanctuary.

I shudder at the thought of what goes on here on a daily basis.

Wayne turns the key in the door and the latch clicks. Slowly, as if he wants to draw every single millisecond out, he opens the door. The room has a large king size bed in the middle, surrounded by softly glowing candles.

Is Wayne trying to be ironic?

"Make yourself comfortable," Wayne says as I take a tentative step inside the room. I swing around to find he's inching the door closed while he's still on the other side. "I'm going to be back in a moment. I just need to take care of some…arrangements." He smirks at me and I can feel tears threatening to break free.

He closes the door and I hear the click of the lock. And I can't hold them in anymore. I collapse on the bed and cry. I can only imagine what 'arrangements' he's taking care of. I can't see any restraints, which is the only way he'd be able to make me go through with this. It certainly isn't going to be willing. Or perhaps he intends to drug me to make me complacent. All I know is that I will not go through with this. I will die first.

Fingers comb through my hair and I immediately stiffen. I didn't hear the door open, but I have been crying pretty loudly. The fingers continue their caress and I smack his hand away, sobbing more loudly.

He places his lips against my ear as I hunch into a ball, trying to protect myself.

"Max."

I sit up so abruptly that my head collides with his. I hear a groan and a softly muttered curse.

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Fang?" I whisper, reaching across the bed to his form. Have I died already? Because surely this cannot be real.

He reaches back across the bed and pulls me towards him. I catch a glimpse of the bathroom door, which was closed before. Had he been hiding in there, waiting for a chance to save me?

I sob into his chest as he cradles me close. The relief coursing through my body is profound. I feel like I can breathe again after spending an eternity underwater.

"How?" I manage to gasp through my sobs.

He smooths my tangle of hair away from my face and places a light kiss against my forehead.

"Wayne!" I exclaim, suddenly remembering the man who bought me. "We have to get out of here—"

"Shh," Fang murmurs into my hair. "He works for me."

I finally stop crying.

"Wh-what?"

"The Director kept me distracted on purpose. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to interfere in your…auction. But I'd already made arrangements with Wayne. He's a friend… and he knows that if he utters a word I'll kill him so quickly it won't even hurt. The Director won't think anything of it, and Wayne will spread lots of rumours about how much fun he had with you." He swallows. "I'm so sorry Max. It was the only thing I could think of. It makes me sick to think of what might have happened to you. It even makes me sick to think that Wayne will be spreading those lies, but I can't help that."

"He was so convincing," I murmur, referring to Wayne. Then I smack him against the chest. "I was sick with worry! I was going to kill myself if worse came to worst!"

But I'm not angry. The sight of this beautiful man has made me believe again. Maybe this world is not so cruel after all. To think that I might be spared this heartbreak. God knows I've been through enough.

"I know," Fang soothes. "But you should know that I would never let that happen. I will always do everything in my power to save you. And if I ever fail, I wont be able to stand living without you."

He carefully wipes away my tears and I give him a smile.

He leans close so that his lips are a hairsbreadth away from mine. I breathe him in as he does the same to me. I lean back against the bed and Fang leans over me, his lips still not touching mine. Finally, they touch feather soft. The butterflies in my stomach explode and I feel like this is our first kiss. I can't understand how I can feel so happy so quickly, especially after what might have happened tonight.

He places butterfly kisses on my face and neck as his hand glides over my ribs.

"Kiss me. Harder," I whisper as his hand cups my breast.

He complies and I am lost in this moment – in him. My hands make their way into his hair and I am pulling him impossibly closer. I want to feel all of him against me. And I want to give myself to him before someone else gets a chance to take it. I am full of hope that this will all end happily, but I am cynical. This world has shown me it's dark side and I am not naïve enough to think that we have made it out into the sunshine just yet.

I gently bite his lower lip and he smiles against my mouth. I wrap my arms around his hips and press them against mine, hoping that he will take the hint. I can't wait to have all of him with me. I feel his hand run beneath my silver dress and slowly move it up. Soon I am raising my hands so that he can pull my dress over my head. My wings shiver as they are freed from their confines. He runs his finger through the feathers and then proceeds to remove his own clothes. I marvel at his leanly muscled body. His black wings unfurl and I cannot get over his beauty. Although I know nothing will compare with his beautiful soul.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs.

He kisses the black lingerie – one kiss on each breast and one below. But he pauses and meets my eyes.

"This isn't you," he says, referring to the garments. I nod slowly, because frankly I'm finding it difficult to form words.

"I think I might take them off," he says with a tiny smirk, unclipping the stockings. I am a ball of nerves, but I allow myself to relax against him. I know he will take care of me.

He goes slowly, working my body with his hands and lips until I am ready to explode. I learn his body as well - every muscle, every response, every dip and curve. Finally, he fills me up and even though it hurts I can't do anything but gasp his name. I have never felt so alive. We kiss as we come down from our high and I am completely exhausted, but in a good way.

Afterwards, we lay side by side, our legs tangled together. I lightly run my nails up and down his arm, liking the way he smiles with his eyes closed. After a moment he opens his eyes and kisses my nose.

"Do you think this happened too fast?" I ask quietly, watching his eyes.

"What, this?" he asks, indicating our very naked bodies.

I giggle. "No. I mean our…feelings. I feel like it was all very sudden," I say.

He smiles gently. "These things develop faster under arduous circumstances. And besides, I'm not about to wait the appropriate amount of time to tell you how I feel. This life is short – we both know that – and we have to make the most of it while we can."

I smile and kiss him until we both fall asleep.

**x**

**x**

**x**

I wake up to chaos. The door blows open and crashes against the wall. I scramble up from bed as guards file into the room. The Director pushes a bloody Wayne onto the floor. Fang calmly gets up from the bed in all his naked glory and pulls his pants on. He takes a stand in front of me. I'm on my knees on the bed, clutching the sheets to my body.

"I was very disappointed when I went to pay a visit on our dear friend Wayne here," the Director says and gives Wayne a vicious kick. "You see; his bed was empty this morning when I was so looking forward to seeing a certain girl. Can you imagine my surprise?"

"Since when do you impose on a man's transaction?" Fang asks. I can see the rage seeping out of his every pore, but he is doing a good job of containing it.

"Since it involves my prize possession," the Director snaps as his eyes land on me. His look is feral and I fight not to flinch.

"Don't look at her – look at me!" Fang snaps, his body coiled to fight.

The Director chuckles darkly. "So it's true. You really do love her. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Can't you just leave us be? We're doing you no harm."

The Director sneers. "She belongs to me. I don't want you to use her without my permission."

Two guards take a step towards me and Fang stiffens. He steps forward and his wings unfurl to block me from their view. He snarls at them and I feel a shiver. The guards falter. I would too if I had to go up against a snarling Fang. He'd never been more dangerous.

"Well," I hear the Director say. "Where have you been hiding those, hmm?"

"You never once suspected," Fang says. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"You did a good job of hiding it. But why would you choose to get close to me? Your kind hates me."

"So I could pull your beating heart out of your chest with my own bare hands," Fang replies, his voice deadly.

"Ah. Revenge. Who was it that I took from you?"

I see Fang's jaw clench.

"Touchy topic? Well, it doesn't really matter. You'll fail in the end."

The Director nods to his guards.

All hell breaks loose.

**A/N: Reviews will make me update faster ;)**


	8. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: After numerous threats, here is the next chapter. Enjoy…**

**Chapter Eight: Fight or Flight**

I have two seconds to pull on my panties and Fang's shirt before the guards reach Fang. The thought of the Director and his henchmen seeing me completely bare is enough to distract me from the fight for those two seconds. I want to think that Fang will be the only one to touch my naked skin.

When partially dressed, I swing around to help Fang in any way I can. He throws one guard onto the ground hard enough to put him out of commission. The display of strength is overwhelming. I would not like to be on the receiving end of his fury.

More guards enter the room and the sheer number of them is daunting. I fear even Fang will have trouble against so many. They don't seem to be using their weapons yet, however, which is a significant relief. They must still want us alive. For how long, I don't know.

Poor Wayne is curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to avoid the onslught of guards.

Fang punches someone in the jaw hard and I hear it crack. I am distracted for long enough that a hand clasps down on my shoulder. I grab the hand and twist out of reflex and then swing the arm behind my attacker's back. With a yank, his arm is dislocated and I kick him onto the ground. Another guard reaches me and I punch him in the gut. When he doubles over, I grab his head and slam it into my knee. He falls to the ground, moaning in pain.

I can't see the Director. He must have relocated to a safer position.

Fang has cleared a path through the guards and he grabs my hand and pulls me through. We break into the hallway, kicking and punching a path clear. Once we have cleared the hallways, we run as fast as we possibly can. I know this is the only chance we'll get to escape. If we're caught, it will more than likely be our death.

I keep my eyes trained on Fang's back as we run. His wings flutter in agitation, but I can't take time to admire his beauty and perfection.

The shouts behind us are gaining, and I know that they will stop at no cost to apprehend us.

We crash into an old fire staircase and we stumble down the stairs. Shouts from below alert us that we've made a mistake though. They are attempting to cut us off. We barge through the first door we see into another corridor. I am panting. My side throbs in memory of my fairly recent injury, but I push through the pain.

Fang pushes a table in front of the door, but we both know it won't stop them for long. He stops moving for a moment and I stop as well out of reflex. I don't know why we're stopping but I trust Fang with my life.

He cups my face and tilts his head to mine. Our lips touch and it's like time has stopped. In that moment there are no guards; there is no danger. There is only Fang and me and our feelings. His kiss scorches my mouth. He has claimed me in every possible way and I know that I will never belong to anyone but him.

"I love you," I whisper when he pulls away.

"Max," Fang breathes. I hear his love in that one word. But we don't have time for this, and Fang knows it. He grabs my hand and we're sprinting down the hall. The door breaks open behind us, but we keep running.

I fall slightly behind Fang, but he pushes on.

He runs straight through the window at the end of the hall. Glass shatters and everything is in slow motion. He sails through the air, his wings unfurling. For a second he is silhouetted against the sun. And then I see the arrow slam into his wing. In a burst of feathers Fang drops out of sight.

I scream.

I am about to jump through the window when I am slammed to the ground. My head smashes against the ground and I'm out cold.

**x**

**x**

**x**

When I wake up my head is throbbing. I gingerly feel the bump on my temple and wince. Then my surroundings start to sink in. I'm underground and surrounded by stone walls. A heavy door is the only way in or out. I don't even have a window.

I'm in isolation. Only the truly dangerous or misbehaving prisoners get sent here.

I shiver and try to rub some warmth into my skin, but I know it's useless. This room is designed to keep prisoners uncomfortable.

I test the door, just to make sure, but it's useless. I slump against the uneven stone floor and wait. It takes hours before the slot at the bottom of the door slides open and a bowl of watered down soup and a piece of stale bread appears in my cell. I attack it immediately.

I try not to dwell on Fang as I sit and wait, but I don't exactly have anything to distract me. I wonder if he managed to escape, even with a damaged wing. I hurt at the thought of him hurting. I refuse to think that he's dead. I'd know, wouldn't I? I feel like I would have to feel it in my heart.

I start to shiver uncontrollably after what I suppose is three hours. My limbs are numb and there is nothing I can do to warm up. I attempt to walk around the cell, but my limbs get a really bad case of pins and needles. I wonder if I will freeze to death and whether that will be a better alternative to whatever I'll face with the Director.

Finally, the door unlocks and swings open. Two guards handle me roughly out of the cell and don't let go as they lead me up numerous stairs. Eventually, I am shackled to a chair in what I assume is the Director's office. The guards don't leave the room.

The Director enters with a smug smile on his face. The sight of him sends my blood to boiling point. I just want to get my hands around his throat. I jerk against my chains, but my arms won't budge.

"You don't look so good, Max. Isolation doesn't agree with you," the Director comments.

I grit my teeth and my knuckles turn white.

He takes a seat at his desk and studies me with beady eyes. The feel of his eyes creeping over my barely dressed state makes me sick. I want to retch, but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I've decided that you'll be continuing with the games. In fact, there's nothing I'd like more than for you to try your hand at the labyrinth. Then you'll have to fight to the death against Fang."

My heart clenches. "You found him?" I ask, my voice weak from disuse.

The Director's eye twitches and I clutch onto that sign of weakness. He's bluffing! Fang escaped. It's my turn to smile smugly at him.

"What?" he snaps.

"You haven't found him," I state, completely sure.

His jaw clenches and I grin.

"Not yet. But we know that he hasn't left the city. Everyone is searching for him. There's nowhere he can hide. It's only a matter of time."

I have more faith in Fang than that.

"Plus, he's injured."

My heart plummets at that reminder.

"Anyway, in the meantime you'll be personally keeping my friends and me company." He leers at me with a glint in his eye. "I'd get used to be partially naked," he adds.

My heart rate increases.

"Find her something more appropriate to wear before you take her to the club," the Director says to the guards. They unshackle me as I struggle against them. "Send her to Angel to get ready. I want her looking her best."

I scream in frustration as the guards manhandle me out of the room while the Director just laughs. I don't know what the club is, but I definitely don't like the sound of it.

When we enter Angel's private rooms, the guards don't move a foot away from me. I cry silently in humiliation as Angel undresses me in front of them. She hands me some black lingerie and gives me a sympathetic look. I'm loathe to part with Fang's shirt, but there isn't anything I can do.

In the end I end up wearing less clothes than what I started with. I wear a set of nice black lingerie complete with thigh-high black stockings and a garter belt. She gives me a pair of skyscraper heels. My hair ends up looking tousled and much like bed-hair while my makeup is dark and smoky. She uses waterproof mascara after my silent tears keep trailing down my cheeks.

The guards don't say anything as they lead me to the "club", but the looks on their faces says it all. They've seen me completely bare and they're not about to forget it. My shoulders start to shake.

When we reach the club, which turns out to be a dank dark room with a bar and a bunch of old men, I am led to the Director. A bunch of other girls float around the room, wearing lingerie and carrying serving trays. Some have wings and some don't. I'm shackled to the Director and given a tray of fruit and cheese. The Director yanks on my arm chains whenever he wants me to feed him. The feel of his lips on my fingers makes my physically ill. But I don't say a word.

The dirty old men's laughter rings throughout the room and I start to plot.

I'll get my revenge, that's for sure.

Even if it costs my life.


	9. Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, only my ideas. **

**Chapter Nine: Numb**

I'm numb. The dark man gave me something and now I can't feel my legs properly. I named him the dark man because I can't make out his face. It could be any one of the Director's old men. Or it could be the Director himself. I don't know and I don't think I want to.

I'm distracted by the patterns on the wall. They seem to swim in and out of focus. I giggle.

The dangly beads attached to my bra skim against my bare stomach and I sigh. It reminds me of Fang. Fang and his calloused hands. My fuzzy brain tries to bring back the memories of our night together, but I'm too easily distracted.

Besides, the dark man is back and he's saying something to me. I blink and smile dopily up at him, even though I'm scared. So so scared. I start to shake all over when I feel his hand brush over my stomach.

He yanks my arm chains and I fall all over him. I can't quite control my arm movements as I try to push away from him. It's been like this all week; passed between the Director's men, chained to each one. Although I don't think any of them have drugged me before.

"You're so much more complacent like this," a voice whispers in my ear. The words float around me and I can't quite catch a hold of them.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask, my voice sounding weak.

He chuckles darkly.

He stands and I am yanked behind him. I fall to the floor because my legs feel like jelly. The dark man gets impatient and pulls me up into his arms. He carries me bridle style from the room and I take a moment to consider the irony.

My head lolls as we navigate the hallways. I'm still having trouble controlling my body, but I feel some of the fog receding from my brain, replaced by growing horror. I know that I need to have all my faculties for what I'm about to face, but my brain isn't cooperating. Terror makes my heart constrict painfully.

We reach a bedroom and he dumps me unceremoniously on the bed. I try to roll onto the floor, but he straddles me. He undoes his belt and whips it off. He slaps it against my stomach and I can barely even feel the sting.

He has to release me to take off his pants and I take the opportunity to flop around until I'm on my stomach. I reach for the bedside table, hoping that I can grab onto something and pull myself away from the dark man. I feel his weight on the back of my legs and I panic. I jerk towards the table and manage to grab the heavy candle holder.

Without thinking, I swing it up behind me as hard as I can. I hear a crack as it impacts against his temple. He slumps onto me and I feel his hot blood trickle onto my back.

I think he's dead.

I slowly pull myself out from underneath his body, using the table as leverage. The feeling is slowly returning to my body and it hurts. When I fall on the floor I manage to crawl towards the door. Except I can hear people outside the door and I know that there's no way I'll be able to escape that way.

I backtrack towards the window and manage to pull myself up and unlatch it. The window swings outwards and I can feel the fresh air against my face. I climb out so that I'm sitting on the ledge and spread my wings. I know I'm not sober enough to fly, but I'm hoping I can somewhat glide. The ground is three storeys down but I can't think of that now. Someone will no doubt notice I'm gone shortly.

I close my eyes and fall forward.

At first my wings snap straight behind me. But with a lot of effort, I open them. The wind whooshes underneath them and they act as a sort of parachute on my way down. I still land hard however, and once I'm on the ground I can't seem to move.

When I open my eyes I see the face of Angel above me. She's concerned, but still manages to keep her emotions at bay. She manages to drag me into a dark alley just as a group of patrol guards walk by.

I wonder what she's doing here.

"Let's get you out of here," she tells me. Without further ado she yanks my arm around her shoulder and helps me walk towards her lodgings. It's night and we keep to the dark spots. I don't know how she manages it, but we reach her room unnoticed. I wonder if she has experience sneaking around. By this time I have gained full control of my body again. I'm relieved that the drug has finally left my system, although I'm still a bit shaky on my legs.

In her room she opens a secret hatch in her floor. It's obvious that no one else knows this spot exists. Before she closes me in I thank her. I'm not sure if I can trust her, but I have to hope.

I turn to move down the stairs and trip…straight into someone's arms.

"Fang?" I whisper as his warmth envelopes me.

"Max," he breathes out.

My legs collapse from beneath me and I fall to the hard stone floor, bringing Fang with me. Before he can say another word I am kissing his face. I clutch him close as I finally allow myself to kiss his lips. He groans into my mouth and his hands are on me everywhere.

I have to be dreaming.

I don't waste any time taking his clothes off. I've been thinking about him nonstop since our night together. Thinking of the way he smiles. The way he smells. And definitely the way he felt inside me.

I pull my ridiculous panties down my legs and kick them off. Then I'm clutching Fang's hips. I can tell he's just as desperate as me. I just want to be as close to him as humanly possible in case this does turn out to be a dream.

I don't think I can survive if this is not real.

He kisses my deeply as I guide him inside me. We both gasp at finally being together again. This is the second time I've ended up with him when someone else threatened to take me. I'm relieved that I've managed to escape that fate so far.

He moves inside me slowly, driving me insane in a good way. I love how careful he's being. He wants to draw this out and relish the moment. I move with him, cherishing our connection.

When going slow becomes too much, I urge him to go faster with my words and my movements. He complies and it's not long before we both come undone. We kiss for a long time afterwards. Fang holds me close as if he's never going to let me go. I hold on just as tight.

"How are you here?" I finally ask.

"Angel's an old friend. I used to help her when she first started…here. I felt protective because she was Winged like me. I didn't want to drag her into this, but I was running out of places to hide. They were right on my tail, searching everywhere for me. I got here just in time and she stowed me in here. They've searched this whole place already, so I should be safe for a while. Hopefully it's enough time for my wing to heal."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so worried they'd find you."

Fang cups my face in his hands and studies me. "I was coming for you. As soon as the guards had moved far enough away, I was going to get you out of that hellhole. But you beat me to it."

"I had to," I whisper as the shock of what nearly happened causes tears to fall. "He was going to…"

Fang's face goes hard when he comprehends what I'm getting at.

"Who?" he demands. His face is hidden in shadows and I get a shiver. But I'm not scared. If anything, this side of him makes me feel safer.

"I don't know," I whisper. "But I'm pretty sure I killed him."

Fang's expression smooths and he pulls me close. I never want to leave his side again.

"What are we going to do?"

Fang smooths my hair. "We'll make a plan. Don't worry. But for right now we both need to rest and heal."

I nod against his chest, knowing that we are both pretty banged up. However, the fears stir under my skin. I begin to shake.

"Hey," Fang says, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "We're together. For this moment we're safe. Just breathe and we'll work everything out later."

I take a deep breath and he smiles. I crawl onto his lap and he kisses me deeply, his tongue tangling with mine. He removes my bra – the only stitch of clothing between us. Now that I've had a taste – or two – of Fang, I can't get enough. I don't know how long we'll be together this time and I'm determined to make the most of it.

I take Fang in my hand and he groans, ready and waiting. He kisses my whole body, paying special attention to my breasts. I'm hot all over, especially when his kisses move between my legs. I try to keep quite in case Angel is still upstairs, but it's hard. I writhe and squirm until I can't help but call his name.

I crawl back onto Fang's lap and work him with my hands. I thought I'd still be shy around him, but I'm determined to be with him in as many ways as I can. Besides, enough people have seen my naked body now that letting Fang look and touch is very pleasant in comparison.

Finally, he's inside me as I'm on his lap. We rock slowly, taking our time as we learn each other's body. Being with him like this is better than anything. He makes all the bad experiences go away.

He's everything good in my world.

I pray that we'll make it through this.


	10. Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. **

**Chapter Ten: The Labyrinth **

Fang and I huddle in the corner of our hidey-hole as we listen to the noises above us. We can hear the guards' voices as they search Angel's room. Occasionally, we hear Angel protest, usually after something crashes. The guards are not exactly discreet as they crash through the room above us. My stomach is tense, knowing that we could be discovered at any moment.

Finally, the guards leave the room and I can breathe easy again. Fang smirks to himself and I cannot resist giving him a quick kiss.

When the coast is clear, Angel's lantern light shines through the trapdoor. Her pale face is ghostly as she takes a seat on the cold ground in front of us.

"What's the news?" Fang doesn't waste any time.

"There're guards everywhere. They've got the sky covered. There's no way you'll be flying out of here."

My shoulders slump and I look to Fang helplessly. "What are we going to do?" Flying was a long shot with Fang's wing injury, but it was our only hope.

Fang is quiet for a moment, and then his eyes light up. I can see an idea forming.

"They expect us to fly… so we won't." I don't see how this helps us, but he continues before I can open my mouth. "We'll go underground."

"Underground?" I ask.

"We take the sewers. They'll be expecting us aboveground. I know a tunnel that will take us from the city centre."

"Will it take us out of the city entirely?"

Fang shakes his head. "No, but it will get us a fighting chance. Trust me."

I nod. I do trust him. Wholeheartedly.

"How's your wing coming along? Has it healed yet?" I ask, finding his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be fine to fly in a day or two," he replies, giving my hand a squeeze back. "Which is the amount of time it'll take us to reach the city limits. Then we'll just jump the fence and fly as far from this hellhole as we can.

I laugh. "That easy, huh?"

Fang smiles and kisses my forehead. "We'll make it. I promise."

"I'll organise a distraction for tonight so we can get the two of you into the tunnels. Will you be ready?" Angel asks. Her face is pale in the lantern light and I know she's risking a lot to help us.

"Will you come with us?" I ask, stretching out to touch her hand.

"I'd be a burden," she says with a wry smile. "I have no idea how to survive outside this city."

"You could learn," I argue.

She shakes her head sadly. "I'll be okay. I've made my peace with this life. I'm a lot better off than the others around here."

We watch as she leaves through the trapdoor and I glance at Fang.

"It's more dangerous for her with us. She'll be safer here for now."

"But-"

"We can try to help when we're outside. We'll have time to plan and get resources to take this whole place by storm."

I swallow and nod slowly. "They're going to keep chasing us, aren't they? It's not going to stop."

I don't need to see Fang's tight nod to know the answer to my question.

**x**

**x**

**x**

We watch as Angel flirts with the ground patrol guard. We inch along the walls, mindful of the guards patrolling the rooftops. One noise, one false move, will alert them to our location.

We pause before we cross the street to the sewer entrance. Angel sees us, grabs the guard's chin and gives him a kiss. We sprint across the street, avoiding the pool of lamplight, and crouch in the gutter. No one raises the alarm, so we can relax for a moment.

Fang carefully lifts the grate, but he can't help making a bit of sound. He pauses frequently, checking to make sure no alarms are raised. Finally, the grate is lifted. I go down the rusty ladder first and Fang struggles to get the grate back over before he follows me all the way down. Unfortunately, the grate screeches as he moves it back into place. Instantly, the sound of guards' voices fills the night.

"Someone is in the sewers!" a deep voice yells and that's our cue to run.

Fang grabs my hand as we sprint along the walkway. The sewer water is rank and the smell is almost incapacitating. But after a while my nose gets used to it and I can breathe more deeply. Fang finds a connecting tunnel and leads me through it. Soon we cannot see the sewer water and are instead in a pathway of connecting tunnels. He pauses every now and again to check the markers on the wall. Someone has painted a small white cross on each diverging tunnel, presumably to mark the way.

We go on and on, following the markers for hours. My feet are soon throbbing and my back is spasming from being hunched over. But I don't whisper a single complaint. If this is the price of freedom, so be it.

"We're nearly there," Fang murmurs.

Finally, we stop under another grate. I can see the stars shining down through the opening, so we haven't been in the tunnels for as long as I thought. He climbs up the ladder and slowly opens the cover. His head disappears through the opening, but then his whole body is yanked upwards.

I scream.

A face peers down at me with a menacing grin. "Well looky here. Might as well come up, sweetie. Else we'll have to hurt your little lover bird."

I debate my choices, but decide that I wont leave Fang again of my own free will. We'd been separated before and it had been hell.

I reluctantly climb the stairs and am immediately grabbed up in a pair of meaty arms.

Fang is hanging limply between a pair of guards, but when he sees me he jerks his captors so that their heads collide. I follow his lead and stomp on my captor's instep. His arms loosen in surprise and I use his own body weight to flip him over my back. Fang is free and we're running for each other. Our hands meet and then our destination alters.

In front of us is the labyrinth Fang has told me about. A wall of green hedge rises high in the sky before us. The entrance is only feet away. It's a shame that the guards have regrouped. Something hits my leg and I'm in agony. I lurch forward and nearly fall, but Fang sweeps me up into his arms. An arrow is protruding from my thigh. I cry out in pain as bright spots cloud my vision.

Before another volley of arrows can hit us, we are inside the labyrinth. The world is instantly darker. Fang doesn't stop walking for another ten minutes, but strangely enough the guards do not follow us. I am whimpering like a babe with each step Fang takes.

Finally, he stops and places me gently on the spongy green grass. This place is the only green I've seen in years.

Fang snaps the end of the arrow off and I muffle a scream. Tears are streaming down my face and he grimaces in sympathy. He gently kisses away my tears and holds my face between his palms.

"What I'm about to do is going to hurt – a lot."

I nod.

He pulls out his knife and a flask. He pours the alcohol on the knife, then on my wound. I gasp, but otherwise manage to stay quiet. Fang cuts a slit beneath where the arrow entered and then carefully removes the arrowhead. By this point I am biting on my hand to stop from crying out. Bloody teeth marks remain. Fang douses my leg with alcohol again, then takes off his shirt and uses it as a bandage. I am grateful that he seems to know what he is doing.

He stands and scoops me into his arms again. I rest my head against his warm chest as he advances though the labyrinth, always sticking to the left.

The sun is shining by the time we make it to the centre of the labyrinth. It is there that the Director is waiting for us. I guess I now know why the guards didn't follow us. They didn't have to.

"Pleased you could make it," he greets as Fang places me gently on the ground. I limp to my feet, not wanting to appear weak in front of our enemy.

"Let's get this over with," is Fang's reply.


	11. Ambition

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but you know how it is. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Chapter Eleven: Ambition**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Recap:_

"_Pleased you could make it," the Director greets as Fang places me gently on the ground. I limp to my feet, not wanting to appear weak in front of our enemy. _

"_Let's get this over with," is Fang's reply. _

**x**

**x**

**x**

I rest against the prickly green labyrinth wall as my head spins. The Director's head swims in and out of my vision as I feel my body go weak. I think I see a grin split the Director's face, but I'm still losing blood so I'm not certain. I can sense Fang's worry for me, but he knows that he has to take care of the Director before he can do anything to help me.

The Director's personal guards step out from the labyrinth pathways. There are five that I can see and I know that Fang can take them. I just worry that there are more reinforcements just around the corner.

Fang's fists clench and then he's moving. I don't know if it's my vision, but he's almost a blur he moves so fast.

A swift punch to a guard's jaw sends him to the ground, but the others are harder to subdue. Although the guards are well trained, Fang has the edge. His speed and strength are from years of experience. He's spent years as the Director's second in command, and there is no way a guard is going to be able to stop him.

Black spots cloud my vision for a moment. When the spots clear another guard is on the ground with a dislocated shoulder and a lump forming on his forehead. The Director has used this distraction to his advantage, however, and carefully makes his way over to me.

Fang notes the Director's movement and makes to go after him. The three remaining guards pose an obstacle however, and Fang sends another guard to his knees with a kick to the gut and a knee to the chin.

Fang takes down the second last guard with a powerful roundhouse kick, but it's too late. The Director has reached me and I can hardly stand anymore from my blood loss. He reaches his hand out and touches my cheek. I slap his hand away but it's about as effective as a butterfly.

The Director positions my body so it's in front of his and his lips touch my ear. I give a shudder as I try to remove his arms from my body. But I'm too weak. My nails can barely find purchase on his skin. I want to scream in frustration, but I can barely breathe from my exertions.

Fang goes mental. He practically rips his way through the final guard in his efforts to get to me. But he freezes when the Director produces a knife at my throat. Fang's face goes steely as he eyes the Director with a malice I've never seen before. It's scary.

"What are you going to do with us? Make us your slaves?" Fang spits with disgust.

The Director's lips move against my ear. "Oh no, I've got much worse things in store for you," he says quietly. I can sense his wicked grin.

"Just kill me," I murmur. "I'd rather die than be in your presence one more moment."

"You're not getting off that easy," he replies.

My words have distracted him from Fang, who takes a step towards us. I cry out when I feel the sharp bite of the Director's knife.

"Not so fast," he warns as I feel blood trickle down my neck. My whole body has gone cold, which I don't think is a good sign. Maybe I _will_ die soon.

"You sack of shit," Fang growls as he watches my neck. I can feel the knife cutting deeper, but the action is curiously devoid of pain.

With all of the strength I have left – both physical and emotional – I do the most disgusting thing I've ever done. I know that one more moment with the knife against my neck will be my last; the blade is so close to cutting an artery. So I turn around in the Director's arms and, much to his surprise, meld my lips with his. He stands stock still while I continue to kiss him, then I feel his lips starting to respond.

That's the moment that Fang's knife finds its place against the Director's neck. With one swift motion, Fang slits his throat in exactly the same way the Director had planned to slit mine. The Director's eyes meet mine just before the life leaves him.

The Director's blood gushes out in a hot flood and I catch some in my mouth. But by this point I'm having trouble feeling anything except the cold. The Director and I collapse to the ground and Fang is instantly by my side. I try my best to smile at him, but my lips are numb. He clutches my face between his big calloused hands and gently kisses my lips. Then he's all action as he brings me to his chest and spreads his wings.

I want to tell him how much I love him. I want to tell him that he'll be a better leader than the Director could have every dreamed of being himself. But I'm already drifting into darkness.

I don't know if I'll wake up.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Epilogue**

In the mirror a beautiful face stares back at me. My skin is healthier than it's been in years and I still double take at how clean I am. My hair falls down my back in waves. But my eyes are glued to my neck, where an ugly scar stretches across my throat. I touch it, but the wound has long been healed. The puckered skin is a harsh contrast to the rest of my paleness.

Fang appears in the mirror behind me. His magnificent naked body is just another reminder of my imperfection.

He kisses my shoulder and gently runs his finger along my scar.

"Do you know what I think when I see this?" he asks softly, his voice like honey.

I meet his eyes in the mirror.

"I think that I'm the luckiest man alive. To think that the love of my life barely escaped death in order to save a corrupt city. To think that together we rebuilt that city into something worth dying for. To think that today that very same woman is destined to be my wife."

A slow smile takes over my face as I turn to face my future husband. He kisses me on my cheeks, my eyelids, and finally my mouth.

"To think that Angel is so handy with a sewing kit," I joke.

Fang's mouth turns up at the corner. "Only you would turn this into a joke. The people in this city depend on us to keep them safe. With the purge of the corrupt and the freedom of the prisoners, this whole city has been renewed. All thanks to you."

"No, Fang," I say as I place my hand on his cheek. "It's you. It's always been you. You have a power that no one can compete with. You would have found a way to make this all happen without me."

He shakes his head as he grins. "Well, I think I like exactly how things turned out with you in it. It's a lot less lonely."

I laugh. "Shut up and kiss me," I order him playfully. It takes him less than a second to oblige.

And although we have a wedding to get ready for and people waiting for us, we spend the rest of the morning in bed with each other. Because without him I'd be a dirty girl in a cage without a future. Because without him life wouldn't be worth living.

The city flourishes under Fang's rule. Where the cage fights used to be viewed has been turned into a magnificent theatre. Winged people and slaves flock to our city for our protection. Former cage fighters train as guards and Angel's girls get the choice of freedom. Our vision has come to pass. And I know that Fang will do everything in his power to protect it.

It's a happy ending if ever I've seen one.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support. Hope you liked this little story. **


End file.
